


Short and Sweet

by Spaghettibopp



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kissing, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 22:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14506665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spaghettibopp/pseuds/Spaghettibopp
Summary: Sayori remembers, and Yuri has not forgotten.(Tw for references to suicide attempt)





	Short and Sweet

Her form as it towers over you. The way she moves as she places her hand lightly against your neck before her grip tightens. The dominant and hungry look of a predator in her eyes.  
You've fallen in love with Yuri before, but every moment pulls you deeper, closer to her. She kisses you and a whine escapes your throat. "Needy today, aren't we, Sayori?" You chuckle but your breaths are a bit shallow. All of a sudden, it's too much. She's moving too fast. Her grip on your neck reminds you of the rope your friends burned when they found you standing on the chair.  
You struggle to breathe, and Yuri must notice this because she lets go the moment your vision blurs from tears.  
"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She's holding you now, gently rocking the two of you like you were a child she was trying to get to sleep. You sob into her shoulder, gripping the back of her sweater as she strokes your hair.  
The dominant, lustful Yuri fades back into the shy and anxious one you see out of the bedroom. You love all parts of her, all faces she may have, and the one that's started to cry into you is no exception. You want to ask why, but your throat is full of snot and sobs yet to be released. Not to mention, you have a pretty clear idea of what it is anyway. Just as you remembered the rope, she remembered the sight of you with it around your neck, the letters for each remaining literature club member scattered on the bed. Natsuki caught you first, but when she stepped out to make the call to Monika, Yuri, whose arrival you had not been expecting, burst in the room. She and Nat together helped you get down, and Monika helped clear the remnants of your attempt.  
You know it took a lot out of Yuri that day. You had no idea it could have possibly hurt her so. You understand now that nearly losing you had caused something that would take years to heal.  
You hold her tightly, as if to assure her that you are not leaving this time. You're both crying, although it's softer than before.  
When she pulls back, her eyes are still puffy and red, and she has to take a few minutes to steady herself before she speaks. "I'm sorry about that-."  
"It's okay Yuri." Your voice is weak and raw.  
"-and it's rude of me to ask for comfort when you aren't in a proper place yourself-"  
"Yuri, it really is oka-"  
"But I cant stand the thought of losing you again." Her voice is stern, but it doesn't wash away the apologies she just gave. You take her hand and squeeze it, not looking her in the eye. "I know."  
Her free hand lifts your chin, encouraging eye contact. "I love you, Sayori."  
She's smiling, one of those small and sincere ones you can't get enough of. You manage a tiny one in return, the best you could do with low energy. "I love you too." You lean in and give her a kiss, gentle and pure.

**Author's Note:**

> Something I wrote on my phone while waiting for my therapy appointment. Sorry for updating, but I wanted to edit some of the mistakes I made since I was on my phone when I posted this too.


End file.
